Strawberries and Fudge
by drarryx
Summary: James/Lily oneshot. Written as a request from LunaInTheSky. Read, review and enjoy!


**_Strawberries and Fudge_**

_Author's Note: This is a Jily (James/Lily) story written as a request from LunaInTheSky. Luna, I hope you like it! Hearts, erinmalfoy_

"Happy birthday, James!" said Lily Potter, thrusting a bowl of homemade strawberries and fudge into his hands. James winked at her and said, "Ah, Lil, finally decided to appreciate my amazing greatness?"

Lily scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing," winked James, before he became surrounded by his group of friends and was out of sight.

Lily began to walk away, angry and disappointed with James' attitude. She had stayed up very late last night making him homemade fudge to go with the strawberries she had gotten from the House Elves. She had spent so much time thinking about what to get him, knowing his birthday was the next day and then had to sneak into the kitchen at _night _in order to make it for him. And the only reason she had done it was because of the date they had gone on yesterday… well, it was kind of a date…

James had invited her and her friends to go into Hogsmeade with him and his friends. Of course, Severus wouldn't go with her if James was there, so it was just going to be Lily and the rest of James' gang. And in a strange 'coincidence' they were all busy and couldn't go. When Pettigrew had said that he needed to work on his mountain of homework, Lily didn't question it… she knew he wasn't the best student. And when Remus said that he should probably help Peter, she wasn't that surprised either. Only Sirius' excuse made her doubt whether or not they all couldn't come on purpose. He claimed he needed to practice his swimming in the Black Lake even though she had never seen him swim in his life and it was only March, and quite a cold one at that.

Even so, she had agreed to go, so she and James had headed into Hogsmeade together. It was amazing.

James didn't crack any of his stupid jokes. In fact, he was sweet and comforting and listened to what she said. He didn't feel the need to show off, and he didn't mess up his hair once… although, that might have been because he was wearing a winter hat.

They had a very late winter this year and snow still peppered the ground as they walked around Hogsmeade together. She even let James take her hand in his when she was shivering because of the cold.

First they had walked around a little bit, and stopped into The Three Broomsticks, but the most fun part was when they had gone up and told ghost stories in front of the Shrieking Shack.

"And then, the boy walked slowly into the creaky hut which they all called the Shrieking Shack. It was supposed to be haunted… although everyone thought it to be ghosts and evil spirits, so the boy was not that afraid. But, as the door creaked open and he stepped inside… he was met… by the sight… of… a… WEREWOLF! Not a ghost, but something very real and very solid and _very_ scary!" James had said. Then after a moments silence, he howled, mocking a werewolf, making Lily jump and then burst into laughter.

"James! Where do you come up with these tall tales?" she laughed.

"Oh, you know… my friends." And then he winked at her before they grasped hands once more and headed back to the Castle where Lily scampered off to think up a birthday gift idea for him.

However, today, when she had presented him with that gift, now that they were no longer alone, and James was once again surrounded by his cronies, it seemed as if the sweet, lovable James she had been with yesterday was back to his normal and arrogant self.

She had stalked away, going off to find Severus and would have never imagined that one day, she would be marrying that same arrogant man.

It was quite a few years later from that incident, and she was sitting inside on the couch, a bowl of strawberries and fudge in her lap.

"James," she called softly, "I've got something to tell you!"

James came waltzing into the room, his head cocked sideways in curiosity.

"Mhmm?" he asked.

Lily smiled and placed one more strawberry in her mouth before getting up and leaving the bowl on the couch.

"You, Mr. James Potter, are going to be a father!" she smiled, placing one hand over her tummy. James' reaction was priceless. His mouth dropped open and then formed into a great enthusiastic smile. Then, he ran over to Lily, dropped to his knees, kissed her belly button and put his ear to her stomach.

"James!" Lily laughed, "I'm not even a month pregnant yet! I don't even have a bump! Anyways, I wanted to ask you what you think we should name it!"

"What about 'Actual Proof I Banged Lily Evans?"

"James!" Lily scolded, "No!"

"Alright… what about Apible?"

"James, I know what that stands for and I said no!" laughed Lily, resuming her position on the couch and popping yet another strawberry into her mouth.

"What about Strawberries and Fudge?" James questioned. Lily looked up, only to see he was not looking at her at all, but rather seemed to be thinking, recalling an old memory.

"You remember that?" she whispered. James lost the dreamy look on his face and brought his gaze down to Lily.

"Of course I remember that! It was the day after our first date and the first gift you ever gave me, Lil."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Please don't call me that," she said, but she was smiling, it was a nickname James had been using for her before they had even become friends.

"Alright… what do you think then?" James asked.

"Well, if it's a boy… I quite like the name Harry… and if it's a girl, Petunia."

"Petunia?" James said, "Your sister?"

"Well… yes…" whispered Lily.

"Alright, well, Harry for a boy and Petunia for a girl," James laughed. "But!" he added, "If we ever have another one then I get to name it after my most hated relative as well."

"James!"

"Lily!" James mocked.

Lily sighed and stood up again, bowl of strawberries and fudge in her arms. "So, Harry or Petunia?" she said in conclusion.

"Yep," said James. "Only I still prefer Apible," he added jokingly.

Lily replied by kissing him softly on the lips and then taking a strawberry covered in fudge out of the bowl and popping it into his mouth. He stood there in stunned silence for a moment, the strawberry's top peeking out of his mouth as Lily walked away from him and over to the fridge, one hand holding the strawberries and fudge and the other rested lightly on her stomach.


End file.
